


Love Letters

by rocketdeer



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Brief/Token appearances by other characters too but not enough to give them an individual tag, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Genitalia, Porn With Plot, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Sexual Tension, Sidon Writes Too Much, because who am I to deny the will of the people, i.e. ye olde sexting, there's technically no sex in Ch1 just dirty letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketdeer/pseuds/rocketdeer
Summary: "Forgive me Link for what I am about to write, for I am perhaps more than a little drunk and so very much in love with you."In which Sidon and Link try to navigate the first few months of their relationship long-distance, without ever having seen each other naked.(And also what happens after that.)
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly low-stakes epilogue to "what you had and what you lost." There's some plot in the background that might not make much sense if you haven't read the previous fic, but if you're just here for the tags and you can suspend your disbelief, it's probably fine!
> 
> Ch 1 -- Letter fic (?), does that make sense?  
> Ch 2 -- Regular old ~~sex~~ fic (due end of March)
> 
> Just a heads up - because of the letter formatting I personally think this reads easier on mobile phone. It's up to you!

My Beloved Link,

You will no doubt find this letter when you retire to your chambers. I didn’t tell you I had left it there, as I wished it to be a little surprise after I had gone. Let it be a humble reminder of how I am thinking of you now on my way back to the Domain.

What shall I do without you, my dearest friend, my heart? If you have answers I should like to hear them, though I do not expect you to know any better than I. Knowing that I can be honest with you about my feelings is as freeing as it is maddening that I must be apart from you, even temporarily. For now I am finding comfort in devising new ways to court you when next we meet. I won’t pretend I know where to start, but that’s half of the fun, is it not! Please don’t worry about myself. Anything you choose to do I will undoubtedly love.

Please keep me informed on every aspect of your upcoming campaign in Gerudo, for I cannot help but worry for you, as well as Zelda and the others. Upon our arrival, I will write to you so that you know we are all safe and sound. Until that time please wait for my letter, and know that whatever silence on my part is but ignorance and not indifference. And if you too find yourself lonely as I undoubtedly am in your absence, I hope these words may be a slight reprieve. Know you are not alone in your feelings.

I have not said it in this letter yet, so I will. I love you. Take care of yourself for me, and I will do the same for you.

Yours Wholly and Truly,   
Sidon 

\------

Sidon

Thanks for the letter. It was a nice surprise.

I’m trying to be more honest about what I’m thinking and how I'm feeling. So I figured writing back would be a good start even if there’s nothing to write about yet.

You’ve been gone half a day but I miss you so much. I’m kicking myself for all the stuff we didn’t get to do while you were here. We should’ve tried out the waterfalls, and I know how bad it was the first time but I still want you to meet my horse. Next time we meet I promise we’ll do both. Two months is still a long time away, but you can start thinking about what you want to do now and I’ll make it happen. I’ll make sure the campaign is finished in time. I’ll have nothing else to do but work anyway.

In that way I’m looking forward to leaving for Gerudo Desert tomorrow. At least when I’m playing at Captain of the Guard I’m not thinking about you. I like thinking about you though! Your big pointy head. Your hands. Your warmth. Your smile, the one with all your teeth. I just miss you is all. I keep wishing we’d had more than a few days together.

Don’t worry too much about the courting. I mean I am looking forward to it but don’t think too hard on it. You can put as much or as little effort in as you’d like but anything is fine. I’ll like it ~~anyway~~ I mean either way.

This is an awful letter. I considered ripping it up and starting over but reading through it again I think you might like it anyway. It's not like you don’t know I'm shit at writing. Besides I have to tease myself when you’re not around to do it. Keeps me humble. So I guess I’ll send the letter as it is.

When you get this we’ll have left already so write me at Kara Kara Bazaar. As soon as you can. I’m looking forward to it. And thinking of you.

Yours,   
Link 

\------

Dunma

How are you? Hope your trip back went well.

I need your help. I don’t know if you’re the one I should ask about this but I know you’re someone who can get things done and I appreciate your discretion. There’s almost nothing about Zora courting in the library. Is there some information you could share with me? Anything is fine. If you’re not sure, could let me know who I should talk to about it?

Thanks again. Hope to see you in the Domain sooner than later.

Link 

\------

My Most Treasured Link,

It is my hope this letter reaches you well and unharmed! I am writing to you as we have arrived in the Domain, in the evening now that I finally have some time to myself.

As a matter of fact I’m writing to inform you of the expansion of the Zora Royal Library. After a lovely conversation with Zelda, as well as Yunobo and a few others, I believe an extended library with literature from all over Hyrule could be a wonderful addition to the Domain and a point of pride; as well as a valuable resource to our Goron neighbors who need not travel as far as Hyrule to read books. This is one of the positive developments of our diplomatic time in Hyrule, and I am pleased to say I will be in charge of ensuring the project's progress. Soon I plan on writing to various officials to enquire about obtaining literature. It will be one of the largest undertakings I’ve been entrusted with, and I cannot quantify my excitement to you!

But I can speak no more of it for my love of you my dearest. Oh how I miss you, there is no contest for my attention! You are the first thing I think about in the mornings when I awake, and the last face I see as I fall asleep. Your absence is felt just as strongly as though my own heart were carved from my chest and taken from me. I hope you're fair better than I. The two-week delay in our correspondence has never felt more unbearable. 

As per your request I have thought more on what I’d like to do the next time we are together, and I think on it often, as imagining a time when we are together once more gives me a little comfort from this lovesickness.

My first request is one which I think you may protest, but please hear me out. I should very much like to visit Tarrey Town. You’ve written at length about its beauty, as well as the terrible storms that roll in off the ocean and become stuck there just outside the Lanaryu Mountains, but I have decided that if our dear old priest Kapson can survive there, then I too shall find it quite agreeable. I will do whatever you demand of me to keep safe in your eyes. No matter how picky or insistent! That I promise to you if only you would indulge me.

The second is that I wish to cook with you again. This I know to be an inherently selfish request, for I am no use with Hylian cuisine, but if you wouldn’t mind teaching me I shall do my utmost to help! Food as of late has had little taste. To me nothing tastes as wonderful as that which your own hands have touched. I find myself longing for those times, however simple or mundane, that you cooked for me before. You must indulge me the next time we meet.

In parting I have but one request. When you read this letter please give yourself a kiss from me, anywhere you like. When you see your reflection please smile sweetly at yourself, for I cannot. When you come back from your battles tired and bruised, please touch yourself gently like I would if I could. Please treat yourself with love and care, and if you cannot bring yourself to do so, imagine it is me who is treating you thus, for I do so love you and wish only for your health and happiness.

As always I await your reply with fond anticipation.

Your Devoted Servant,   
Sidon 

P.S. —  
Please excuse the length of this letter and worry not about reciprocating with one of equal length, for I know very well how busy you are in your current campaign! It is only due to my own affection for you and hearing myself speak that I carry on like this. Write only when you’re able!

\------

The Champion of Hyrule, Link

Thank you for the letter. It’s good to hear from you, though I won’t say I wasn’t a little surprised by how soon after leaving Hyrule.

Your concern is much appreciated. The trip back was exactly as you’d expect given the company. I hope your journey to Gerudo Desert is just as boring, and a good deal less frustrating than ours. But nevertheless we have arrived safely with no issues. Though a certain prince who will remain unnamed couldn’t hide his poor mood. He’ll be fine though, don’t worry. We’re all eagerly anticipating your next visit to the Domain, whenever that may be.

As to your request is it not a problem. I’ve included a short pamphlet meant for Zora teenagers for your perusal. (Don’t take the nature of the material personally, it’s honestly the most straightforward and easy-to-mail resource of which I could think.) If I may state my opinion plainly, the sections you should pay most attention to are on gift-giving. Let me know if you need more information, or really if you need anything at all of this nature, and I’ll see what I can do. It’s no trouble for my two favorite idiots. 

Regards,   
Junior Officer Dunma 

\------

Sidon

Don’t apologize for your long letters. If it's you they could always be longer.

The work is boring, which I know you’ll be glad to hear. Gerudo scouts had already confirmed the Yiga had cleared out the stronghold, though it did show signs of recent use. So our instincts weren’t entirely wrong.

For now, Zelda has us dismantling the hideout. The Goron arrive next week to help with the explosives, so we have plenty of time to strip everything out and see if there’s any information they left behind. Then we’re blowing it up. That part I’m excited for. I’ll let you know how it goes.

It’s funny you mentioned cooking. I was thinking the same the last few days up in the mountains. I can’t make anything complicated without the Sheikah Slate, but it was fun showing the younger recruits how to clean and season fish. The entire time I couldn’t stop thinking about you just swallowing fish whole. Did I ever tell you how funny that was? You have these beautiful lips, but then you’d practically unhinge your jaw and swallow whatever I made you like it was nothing. If you ever remember me laughing when we ate together that was why. It was out of affection though. Don’t apologize or call yourself selfish, I’d give anything to cook for you again.

About your letter. Thanks for the part at the end I actually really enjoyed it. But the thing is, I already think of you all the time. No matter how hard I am on myself you’re always good to me in my head. So make sure you do the same alright? Be good to yourself and pretend it’s me. Remember how I like to kiss you. With or without the teeth if you want. I would kiss you right now if I could. I’ll have to make do with my head for now but I can’t wait to see you again.

Anyway I’ll be good and won’t say more than that. Write me whenever and however much you want. I’ll try to do the same. 

Love you,   
Link 

\------

Dento

It’s been a while. Hope business is good. How are Fronk and Ledo?

I don’t know how to say this so I’ll just keep it short. Do you know Prince Sidon’s measurements? For jewelry. It’s a surprise or I’d ask him directly.

Thank you. Take care.

Link 

\------

Dunma

You’re the best. This is perfect for now. Talk soon.

Link 

\------

To Her Majesty the Queen, Zelda of Hyrule,

Salutations! I hope this letter finds you well, Zelda. I am so glad to be writing to you once more. It is my humble wish that our correspondences can be more frequent and indeed more friendly since our last in-person meeting. I will not bother describing our return to the Domain, for it was largely uneventful, just know that we are all once again home!

In part I write to you hoping to hear how the Gerudo campaign goes, for I suspect I will get a somewhat limited account from our most adored Champion as long as it’s by letter. What all have you found regarding the Yiga, and how difficult do you anticipate the task being? If there is any additional aid you wish to request of the Domain, you may feel free to run it by me first in confidence. I will do my utmost to ensure your requests are heard in an unbiased and fair manner.

In truth there is one other reason I’m writing to you, Zelda. I’m in desperate need of your advice.

What I mentioned to you before regarding my plans for courting Link, I am starting to have my doubts. I cannot help but feel as though what I’ve decided on is much too silly and inconsequential a gift after all, not only in the scope of courtship, but to Link himself. As you know he wants for very little, and what little he truly desires I cannot give him so easily. I will be blunt, it has left me feeling rather helpless, that I cannot give him anything approaching what he has given me. You who are his confident and know him better than anyone, I beg your honest and uncensored opinion. Would he really enjoy any of those things I mentioned to you?

No matter your reply, I will thank you in advance for your patience in dealing with me. Do not forget to tell me of your health and your campaign in Gerudo in your reply, for I do so wish to hear it in spite of my current madness. 

Warmest Regards,   
Crown Prince Sidon of Zora 

\------

To Link

Chest, 147. Waist, 90. Hip, 110. Wrist, 29. Forearm, 34. Bicep 40. Ankle, 35. Neck, 44.

Don’t be a stranger in the Domain. 

From Dento 

\------

Gerudo Town  
Accessory Shop  
Isha

Thank you again for your consultation last week. Sorry I am writing you instead of seeing you in person but we will be unreachable in the mountains for the next few days and I wanted to let you know as soon as possible. The measurements you requested are:

Neck 44 – Chest 147 – Waist 90 – Hip 110 – Wrist 29 – Forearm 34 – Ankle 35

Let me know if you need anything other than the gems I gave you before. Thanks again for all your trouble.

Link 

\------

Crown Prince Sidon of Zora,

How wonderful it is to hear from you! I’m glad to hear that your trip back went smoothly. I assure you it was the same on our end, and we have been settled comfortably in Gerudo for some weeks now. Please excuse the delay in my reply!

Lady Paya has accompanied me to Gerudo Town as my personal guard, as she is training now to take over as the Head of the Sheikah one day, which leaves Link with a good deal more free time. As you may know he’s insisted on staying with the Hylian Army near the bazaar, but (don’t tell anyone) he has snuck in to visit with us in Riju’s quarters once or twice. Despite the gravity of the work, I am pleased to inform you we four are still finding time to enjoy ourselves.

So far there have been no conflicts with the Yiga. Though there is evidence the hideout was recently inhabited, they had already abandoned it by the time we arrived. Now it is just a matter of ensuring they will not be able to use it as a base again, as well as gleaning any and all information from it that we can. It’s a small first step in doing what needs to be done, admittedly, but a necessary one.

Regarding your second point. Perhaps I can reassure you somehow, in telling you something about Link you may have already realized. In my experience, Link values time and thoughtfulness over material things. So with that in mind, please think again on those things you mentioned to me before. Will they show you spent time and effort thinking of him? If still you have doubts, you could consider planning way to spend time doing something with him. That’s all he really wants, Sidon. Time.

Should you decide to proceed with your original plan, feel free to send me that letter as we discussed. I will make sure it gets to Kilton and that he reads it.

With that said, if you have any lingering doubts, I would sincerely like to hear them and am more than happy to give you advice. You flatter me saying I know Link the best! I think you and me both know that it is more that we each know different sides of Link. I’m certain whatever you chose to do in the end will be the right thing.

Take care of yourself and do write back soon!

Sincerely,   
Zelda 

P.S. —  
Our dear friend Riju wished to send you something after I mentioned I was writing to you. Along with this letter, a package containing a book should arrive for you. I am told you should check inside it a note! 

\------

To Sidon:

It's Riju. I'm writing to you now not as a leader, but as a friend. 

It has been impossible not to notice Link running all around the desert like a mad man putting together his courting gift for you. It's not like he's stressed out, but he has been pretty high-strung, so we’ve been trying to give him help, but he is so stubborn! Honestly he’s probably just being shy about it, you know him and feelings. Anyway after watching him, I wondered if you might be having similar trouble. 

Cooking is a very special activity among the Gerudo. We cook for our loved ones – family, friends, and partners alike – in order to express our gratitude for their love and support. I happen to know that Link subscribes to this philosophy himself. That’s why I’m sending you this Gerudo cookbook, though I promise it has recipes from all over. It’s up to you if you use it or not, or how you decide to use it, I don't care either way. But if you're struggling, maybe this can give you some ideas.

If you do ever need someone to talk to about this, you can feel free to write me. If you do use the cookbook, let me know what you make!

From Riju 

\------

Dear Zelda,

I am not sure what came over me. Love and distance makes fools of us all. Your words were most encouraging, as were Lady Riju's. Please express to her my deepest appreciation for her thoughtful gift. For now I’m frankly too tired to write either of you the proper reply your letters deserve, but as time is of the essence, I am sending you the letter to Kilton as directed. I will write you both a proper reply soon, so please be on the lookout! 

Your Friend and Confidant,   
Sidon 

\------

Mr. Kilton of the Fang and Bone, 

Good Evening Mr. Kilton. Please excuse me the discourtesy of writing before we have ever met. I wish to put your mind at ease if you fear any prejudice on my part and assure you I only have the best of intensions.

I am writing to entreat your expertise in the realm of monsters. I fear my questions are much too numerous and detailed to express in a humble letter, so for now I shall inform you of their general nature; please let me know if you are able or indeed willing to discuss with me in further detail.

1\. The habitats and presumed locations of any and all manner of monsters in and around Lanaryu and Faron.  
2\. The use of monster parts for enchanting which our acquaintance impressed upon me you are the land’s foremost authority.  
3\. Case of your most wonderful extract.

Please advise on whether you would be willing to meet with me face-to-face, which is admittedly my preference; or if this should prove to be impossible, whether you would be open to a continued correspondence on these matters by letter. In either case, you would be paid handsomely in your desired currency.

Thank you for taking time from your day to read this letter. I humbly and sincerely hope to hear from you soon.

Warmest Regards,   
Crown Prince Sidon of Zora 

\------

My Very Dearest Link, 

Thank you a thousand times over for your wonderful gift! I cannot describe my surprise and pleasure at having received the honey candy along with your letter, I think I rather frightened the poor rider who delivered it. I’ll confess after I tried the first one, I finished the rest almost instantly, and now at the end of the day rather regret my poor impulse control. I hope you can teach me to make them one day!

In regards to the Domain, the final preparations for the Champion’s Festival have begun to start in earnest. I trust you remember it, though the name is confusingly similar to the Festival of Champions that Hyrule hosted not too long ago. It is the summer festival celebrating the Zora Champions. Like every year, Trello is in charge and he’s breathing down everyone’s necks. Meanwhile everyone has begun practicing for the races, preparing special food, and Dento has begun to recreate the Ceremonial Trident for this year. We have our hands full for the next month or so.

I’m not sure if you’ve realized, but there’s a good chance if your campaign finishes on time, you will be arriving in the Domain in time for the festival this year. I’m sure you would find it entertaining, and I hope I can share Zora customs with you in the way you, Zelda, and all the Hylians shared yours with us. If the timing doesn’t work out, don’t fret! We have many more years of festivals before us.

Between these preparations, my work with the library, and my work on your courting gifts (which out of everything I selfishly enjoy the most), I am feeling rather weary by the end of the day. And Trello! Trello will be the death of me. Nothing will please that perfectionist until he's overseen it three, four, even five times. I can admire his dedication and his eye for detail, but every year he drives me insane. Pardon how I go on, I am too embarrassed to complain about him to anyone but you. I only wish you were here with me that I might lay my head in your lap and be comforted by your hands stroking my crest, rubbing my neck. It sounds spoiled even to my ears, but I would make it worth your while.

In truth something has been on my mind these last few days. Re-reading your letter reminded me. Did you ever get the chance to read any of the novellas I recommended to you when you were in hospital? It was actually from a desire to know Hylian culture better that I initially stumbled upon this particular genre of literature in the Royal Library. They are often centered around romance in a way that is entertaining if melodramatic. But if you did read them, you cannot have missed the particularly explicit nature of the books, in regards to the characters’ romantic affairs. 

I think of you when I read them. That our positions echo those of the characters in the books. How I’ve poured over the descriptions, trying to determine what you look like beneath your clothes, which I will not attempt to defend myself on, only beg your understanding. In truth I have learned very little about Hylian bodies that way, and my failures have done little to deter my curiosity.

I know what we agreed to before, and I feel a hypocrite to be thinking of you so indecently when it was I who asked to court you before advancing our relationship. But when I read those words you wrote about imagining I were touching you, and asking me to do the same, I wanted to reassure you. You are most certainly on my mind in that way as well.

The next time you touch yourself, make sure that I am very good to you. Whatever you imagine can only be a hundredth of what I would do were I were by your side. 

All My Love,   
Sidon 

\------

Bolson

How’s retirement treating you? Hope everything’s good for you and your partner. Tell everyone in Tarrey Town ‘hi’ for me. Let me know if I’ve missed any good gossip.

I have a request I wouldn’t normally ask, but I think you’ll be interested. Can you get me some copies of one or two of your favorite books (the ones you got me to read last year) and send them to the address I’ve enclosed? You’ll be doing me a huge favor. Here’s something for your trouble.

Looking forward to hearing from you. 

Link 

\------

Sidon

Hope this letter finds you well. I’d be happy to show you how to make the candy. It’s very simple. Good starter recipe. After you wrote about not liking your food I wanted to make anything I could for you. ~~Goddess is that stupid?~~ Sorry I know you don’t care.

Thank you for telling me about your stress. I’m sorry you’ve been feeling tired. I'm even more sorry I'm not there to give you a massage to make you feel better (really, really, really sorry). But I was happy you wanted to tell me about it, and I know if it’s you you’ll figure out a way to overcome it. You don’t need my advice, but I would throw Trello off a waterfall. It would do him good. Write me about anything you’re stressed about. I probably won’t have anything useful to say but I can always listen. And tell you to throw people off waterfalls. Really, consider it.

Over here, Zelda and Riju are making sense of the stuff we’ve been pulling out of the Yiga Hideout. There might be some good leads there. The Goron construction workers will arrive any day now, and I’ve been spending most of my days mapping out good places to put explosives, since I’m one of the few people who’s ever worked with them. I guess I’ve been enjoying it a little too obviously because the girls have been teasing me about it.

I’m not sure if I mentioned but Zelda, Paya, and Riju have been sticking together like chuchus this past month. Before when it was just two at once—Paya and Zelda, or Zelda and Riju, or Riju and Paya—I could handle them. Now that they’re all running around together in a pack I’m kind of overwhelmed. Sure they’re all cute together and I’m happy they’re getting along well. But now they’re getting good at ganging up on me.

The last time I visited them in Riju’s place they painted my nails and tried to get me to tell them what you and I write about. The nails are fine but I had my hands full convincing them we just talk about regular stuff. Which is true. They’re giving me all sorts of advice about courting too but I keep telling them you’re not a teenage girl who likes lotion and perfume. Instead I got you something else I thought you’d enjoy more, it should come at the same time as this letter. But if you do like lotion and perfume let me know. I’ll send them over next time. I won't lie the stuff they make here is pretty good.

About the books you recommended me—I did read one. I thought it was fine. It’s hard for me to suspend my disbelief long enough to finish it. I was more amused you were recommending them to me. I should’ve teased you more about it when I had a chance.

You’re not a hypocrite, I get how those things are different. You could never make me disappointed by thinking about what it is you’re thinking about. It’s a relief to hear you’re feeling the same. Also it was cute to picture you pretending we were characters in a smutty romance novel. The things I would do with you, Sidon, are not that tame. I’m looking forward to it, eventually. But for now, if you enjoy imagining us like that then please by all means. I’m curious to hear what you think about.

I miss you. Write me back soon.

Love you,   
Link 

P.S. —  
There should be something else coming for you in the mail from ‘Bolson of Tarrey Town.’ Let me know what you think when you get them.

\------

Prince Sidon —

Message received. Come to Dagah Keek Shrine after sundown. Come alone. Bring monster parts. 

— You-Know-Who 

\------

Little Brother Link,

Hello! Yunobo here. I hope everything’s going well down there in Gerudo. I’m writing to you from Foothill Stables. The new messenger route they set up goes right to Gerudo now! How is the desert? I’ve heard it’s a whole nother kind of hot, it sounds amazing. I won’t be able to come down and visit you guys while you’re there, but maybe some other time! Riju invited me to her palace, told me Goron are allowed in Gerudo Town. Isn’t that something?

Now I’m actually on my way to the Zora Domain with three of the guys, which is why I thought about writing to you while we’re here staying the night. I don’t know if Sidon mentioned, but he’s asked us to come and write down some stories from our oral tradition to be kept in their library, so the information can be shared. We’re all really excited about the project! And I just thought of you and was so happy, you know, after everything, for you two. It was so sweet of that nice lady to write that nice story about you guys. Me and all the brothers read it and enjoyed it.

Anyway hopefully the next time you visit Zora Domain, you can read some Goron stories! We already hear back from the Goron working with you guys at Gerudo, but it would be great to hear from you, if you have time, of course!

Take care!

Your Friend,   
Yunobo 

\------

Dear Link,

How’s it going! Wow time really flies doesn’t it, it seems like just yesterday I was chatting with you for the first time on your way to Gerudo Desert, and now you’re a Champion! Didn’t see that coming at the time but man am I happy for you.

I’m sure it’s as busy being Zelda’s knight as it is being a traveling salesman! But after I saw the article I wanted to drop you a line and say ‘Congratulations’! So I am. Congratulations! So great to see you doing well and settling down in this big world. If I ever see you on the road again, pop by for old times’ sake! I promise to go easy on the bug-talk, ha!

Best,   
Beetle 

\------

To Link,

Greetings from Rito Village. This letter is from Tulin, Saki, and Teba. Everything’s fine here, same old same old. You’re in our thoughts whenever there’s news of how things are going in Gerudo. Tulin gets especially excited to hear it. After seeing all the soldiers at Hyrule, he’s got it in his head he’s gonna join Zelda’s army when he grows up, so be prepared. He wants to learn sword fighting next.

Anyway Saki and me saw the article and since it seems like it’s official now, we just wanted to wish you both the best. I know Tulin wants you to come up and visit as soon as you can, so consider this our official invitation to the both of you. Maybe you could make a trip of it, if the prince ever has some free time.

Either way, next time you’re in the area make sure you drop by. We’d be happy to have you even if it's just for dinner.

Take care,   
From Teba, Saki, and Tulin 

\------

To My Favorite Calamity-Ender,

Why is it men only ever contact you when they want something! Just kidding. ;) It’s Bolson and Karson here! Just in case you’ve forgotten who we are. ;) How happy we were to get your letter! Especially the gems. You know me so well!

Only because you asked—Hudson and Rhodson and the twins are great! She dresses them in matching little outfits, Patson in purple and Shison in blue, and oh you cannot imagine how adorable they are. They cannot leave their mama’s lap without instantly getting dirty, but such is life. They’re growing like weeds and Rhodson has been asking around, so let me know if you know someone who needs girl’s baby clothes 6~12 months, lightly used.

In Bolson-family news, Karson is redecorating the sitting room again and if he didn’t have such great taste I would be going insane, but it makes him happy and it keeps the place looking fresh, so that’s that! I think this time we’re going for a beach theme, lots of palm, but in crimson. You can bet within the week I’ll be sanding and reupholstering like there’s no tomorrow. What a blessing and a curse it is to be the masc one in the relationship. Also, on a tangentially related note—let me know if you know anyone who needs a seafoam green loveseat set, lightly loved.

You’ll be devastated to hear, The Dog Who Will Not Be Named peed on our mailbox again. This is the kind of thing I agonize over now that the world isn’t coming to an end. I know you’re off fighting some war, it says so in the papers, but this is what I complain about. Consider it a free taste of domesticity!

Speaking of domesticity – CONGRATS! We were all so happy to read about you and your new stud (though I won’t say I wouldn’t have preferred to hear about it from your mouth first so to speak). I mean we knew you’ve had it bad for someone for years now, but we didn’t know it was a PRINCE. You tried to be coy with your little letter but I knew, you’re enlisting me to help you send naughty books to your lover! (GREAT idea, by the way.) They’re on their way as of this letter. You know me, I sent only the best ones! If you don’t invite us to your wedding I’ll never speak to you again.

Write us again for any old thing, how you’re doing, where you’re fighting, sex positions, anything at all, not JUST when you want something. Unless you send gems. Then you can ignore us as much as you want and we won’t complain. ;)

All Our Love,   
Bolson and Karson 

\------

The Rumor Mill  
Traysi

Listen. I saw the article you published in the Rumor Mill. I don’t know why you didn’t just ask me first before going out of your way to write based on third-hand accounts. I could’ve just told you it was true. I’d appreciate at least a heads-up next time you put me or Sidon in one of your articles.

Link 

\------

Bolson

Thanks for your trouble, I really appreciate it. Glad to hear everything's the same as usual in Tarrey Town. I’m not sure when I’ll get the chance to write again, but you might see us both next month. I can introduce you to him then. 

Link 

\------

My Treasure,

May this letter find you well and in good spirits! Please excuse my unusually long delay in replying, for I was out of the Domain on some business. I cannot say as to what at this time, but I will be happy to regale you the next time we meet! Let it be known I missed you terribly, and was ever so pleased to see your letter upon my return. Do let me know if I've missed any interesting news while I was away in the wilderness!

Link, you spoil me, thank you for sending along the bottle of Noble Pursuit! How I laughed reading about your time with ‘the girls.' I am no teenage girl but I am not above lotion, not in the least! The perfume however I think would hurt my senses, so I appreciate your discretion. Meanwhile, I will keep an eye out for a package from Tarrey Town, so far I have only gotten mail from Gerudo. But please darling I know you’re busy, do not worry so much about sending me gifts. Your words are more than enough for me.

I couldn’t wait to write you after arriving home, and have been in agony all day waiting for the chance to respond to you! You see, I already uncorked the Noble Pursuit to share with a few of your friends tonight during dinner. 

Yes, you might be surprised, but Bazz and Gaddison invited me to dinner tonight! They are kind to me comfort me in my loneliness, and I could not have chosen a more grateful pair, nor a more deserving one, to share in the bottle you sent. They both send their regards! Even so, it still felt a little odd to joke around with them so brazenly. I’m not sure if you realize, but the two are quite a bit older than me, to where I can still remember admiring them as a child when they became knights. A prince though I may be, they will always on some level feel like my superiors in my head. Though they hardly treated me like that today.

As it turns out, Gaddison has quite the mouth on her once she is plied with liquor. She and Bazz took turns teasing me quite a bit about courting. Though in the end they did give me some wonderful advice. I missed you all the more for it. Oh there’s so much to share with you once you return, I look forward to it. I want to share my life with you. I am doing the best I can now.

I am re-reading your letter over and over my dear. I cannot decide if you are cruel or kind in wondering what things I imagine we do when I am alone and lovesick as I am now. But the bottle you gifted me is empty, and I think I have the courage. Forgive me Link for what I am about to write, for I am perhaps more than a little drunk and so very much in love with you.

Did I tell you how much I love your mouth upon me? How much it truly affects me, how drunk I feel, even more than I am now having finished a bottle of liquor. It is obscene the feeling of your tongue on mine, almost worse than the love-bites you so graciously tortured me with. In my imagination I am not nearly so noble as to deny you, would that you give them to me everywhere, all the while smirking as though you are so pleased with yourself for producing such reactions in me.

Time and time again I wish I’d had the gall to look at your body before, to map your scars with my lips, but I feared my lack of self-control. I thought I would regret it if we went too quickly. For now I think back to the bruises I kissed on your neck that you had to lie about, the soft sounds you made. In the safety of my imagination I love to give you these all over your chest, your stomach, perhaps lower if I could, your hips, your thighs. How I wish I knew what you looked like so I could do more than wish.

Your confidence is what I let guide my thoughts. Whether I am lying on my back, or crouched over you on your bed, you are always the one boldly rubbing my stomach, lower and lower, until you’re touching my most intimate place.

Should I describe what I look like for you? This is perhaps the part I am most self-conscious to write even though I trust you. But I know firsthand how frustrating it can be not knowing what one’s lover looks like.

My body is pink there, where I open up when I am so overcome with thoughts of you. As are the parts of my anatomy that emerge, about to my navel at their tips, tapering towards the top. I wonder if the differences between us would be unnerving, but I am gentle, my darling, you need not feel uncomfortable around me. I admit, ever since we parted I have touched myself often wishing it is your hands on me instead. Imagining I am nuzzling into the sweet scent of your hair as you stroke me up and down, deliberate and fearless as you are in all things. Did I ever say how I love the texture of your hands? I think it would feel perfect on my 

\------

In his tent near Kara Kara Bazaar, Link sat up from his bedroll, squinting at the last word in the sentence. Turning on his side, he held the letter up to the nearby lamp as close as he dared, just to make certain he wasn’t mistaken.

 _Cocks,_ it said. Plural. Two.

Going back through the paragraph, the words _parts_ and _their_ made more sense in this context. Link’s first thought was that Bazz and Rivan were assholes for not warning him (that was assuming they had any idea about the differences between Hylians and Zora). The next was how glad Link was to find out by himself first, so he didn’t have to meter his reaction in front of an audience. Rolling onto his back with the letter held above him, his free hand went right back into his shorts. 

\------

My Link, I am a messy lover. There are precautions we can take, but in my head I like to be selfish. How lovely you would look covered in my seed were I to spill on your chest, or if I laid on my back should it splatter your face. Sometimes I think you would find it amusing, sometimes irritating, and you would be within your right either way. I would make it up to you by licking up the mess, taking my time, encouraging those noises you make with my tongue, until you’re nice and clean, and then I would return the favor you gave me with your hands. I wonder often what you taste like.

It is about this time that I realize I don’t know what you enjoy, or even what you look like. So I often find myself stopping short, unsatisfied, and perhaps embarrassed.

If it is not too bold of me to ask, I would ask for your help in this. Write me back describing how you would like me to touch you. Your words will give me comfort until we can meet again. As well as give me the chance to practice in my head beforehand.

I have gone on too long. I think I will end here, before I can sober up and change my mind on sending it. In parting, know you are in my thoughts, both body and mind. 

With All My Love,   
Sidon 

P.S. —  


If my sentiments are untoward, throw away this last page and pretend it never existed, and I will apologize for my behavior. 

\------

Kara Kara Bazaar  
Champion of Hyrule, Link

Thank you again for your business.

I’m writing to let you know that your order has been finished and you can pick it up at your leisure. Normally we’d have one last fitting session to ensure a good fit, but due to the nature of the order, I understand that’s not possible. Don’t hesitate to write me later if there are any adjustments that need be made that the smith in Zora cannot accommodate.

Thank you again. I’m looking forward to seeing your reaction.

Best Regards,   
Isha 

\------

Champion Link,

I hope this letter finds you well. This is Traysi.

I’ll be frank. That article was supposed to be a humorous piece on the spread of misinformation, using what I thought was a blatantly false rumor. It wasn’t until people started reading it that it came to my attention there might have been more truth to it than my sources said, and my satirical tone was misconstrued. If I’d thought it was true, I certainly wouldn’t have published it. I now realize how inappropriate it was given the circumstances, and wish to sincerely apologize for any embarrassment on your part. Let me make it up to you somehow. If you want, I can put out a correction piece with a proper congratulations. Just let me know what you think.

Either way – sincerest congratulations to you and the prince. After everything that you’ve accomplished, it is good to hear you’re settling down. Also I would really appreciate a heads up if I need to be careful visiting the Zora Domain.

Regards,   
Traysi 

\------

Sidon

Thank you for your letter. Both pages. It was nice.

Glad to hear you enjoyed the Noble Pursuit. From your account it sounds like its popularity here is deserved. It’s nice you were able to hang out with people outside of work. I remember being teased by those two, so I’m sure it was ruthless. Unless they’re nicer to you than they were to me.

Things are finishing up here, with the Yiga Hideout good and blown up. We’re set to leave before the end of this week, and Riju is torn up about it. I know she’s liked having us so close by, and it has been nice seeing her so often. I’ll miss her a lot. You know the drill after we leave. Four days to Hyrule, then I have three weeks off before the next phase of the campaign. I’ll leave for the Domain as soon as we arrive, so probably by the time you receive this letter, I’ll already be on my way. So don’t worry about sending a reply. I’ll see you soon enough.

Sidon, I’m trying to be good and let you know everything that’s happened since my last letter but I’ll be honest I can’t concentrate. I can’t wait to write a second page like you.

‘Thank you for your letter’ or ‘it was nice’ doesn’t cover it. It wasn’t ‘untoward.’ It was just what I needed. I’m no good at writing like you, you have to bear with me. But I’m going to try really hard.

This is the part where I tell you if you’re reading this in public, you need to put it away and finish it later.

I don’t know how to answer ‘what do I want you to do to me,’ other than everything. I don’t want to shock you so there’s some things I’ll wait to tell you in-person. But jerking you off on my face is a great start in my opinion. I won’t pretend I didn’t come hard after reading that. But I’m getting carried away. There’s too much I could write and you wanted me to describe how you should touch me, is that it? I’ll hold you to your promise of trying it out.

First. What I look like down there. There’s nothing special about it, it’s just a dick (just one). Mine’s always outside my body along with my balls, that’s why Hylians wear clothes. When I’m excited it gets bigger, fills with blood. You know how I blush? Imagine that but you know for a dick. Sorry that's a terrible explanation. I’m just going to move past it.

My favorite thing to imagine is you holding me down. Both arms over my head, or sometimes just your hand on my chest pushing me down. There’s something about your weight on me that’s exciting. Just trust me on this.

That’s how I like to pretend you kiss me. With your tongue, or sucking on my ears, or my neck, you got good at that before you left. I like the hickies you gave me too, but I think you can do better. I want you to bite me with your pretty mouth. Suck on the skin with your teeth in me. You won’t hurt me, I promise. And when you’re done you can lick up the blood with your tongue, until I can see your eyes turn black. You’re cute like that you know? I don’t think I ever told you.

I want you above me, holding me down with one hand as you stroke our dicks together in the other. That's been my go-to for a while, it suits our sizes. I know it'd feel good rubbing up against you, how warm and smooth you are, though your hands can be rough with me. While you touch me I like to think you'd talk, like how you spoke when we hid in the closet, remember? I love your voice, especially when it goes low like that. Just talk to me and I'm halfway there already.

You make a mess when you come? I’d like that, you can come on my chest just like that. I want to watch your face when you do, see what you look like. Do you make noise? Would you want to bite me? You could if you wanted to, I’d love it. For me when I come I’m quiet, but you'll know when I do. I wouldn't break your skin, but I'd like to bite you too, scratch your back with my nails. I'm sure you'd feel so much nicer than biting my pillow.

Finally after all that, I just want to hold you. Maybe that's a given but I'm lonely so I think about it a lot. I guess that's the least embarrassing thing I've said so far but it still feels weird writing it out. I know you won't mind though. I know you'd feel the same.

I hope that was enough for now. Like I said I have a lot of other fantasies maybe I can share later. Only if you’re comfortable. Sidon, this was a lot of fun to write. But I don’t expect anything when I come see you in the Domain. Let’s kiss and hold hands and if you’re comfortable let’s cuddle like we did before. But this kind of thing can stay between our letters for now. I know I just wrote a bunch of really dirty shit but I mean it when I say I’m just excited to spend time with you again.

I love you.

Yours,   
Link 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, see you in chapter 2!


End file.
